Wu Chu
Mr. Wu Chu was the Don of the Red Dragon Triads in Mafia II. Biography Chu was born in the big town of Hong Kong in People's Republic of China, Asia to a middle-class family on 31 December, 1910. In 1926, Chu's younger brother Ying Wu was murdered in cold blood by a couple of punks to whom he refused to help with their homework. Because of his death, Chu grow up very merciless, swore revenge, and killed his brother's murderers by throwing them under a large lawn mower, however one of the punks escaped and hid in an abandoned cabin in the woods, but Chu found him and slayed him with a jian. During the funeral procession for his brother, Chu found out that Ying was already out there up in Heavens. A year later, Chu was on his own and wanted to move to America but his parents refused and stayed in China, Chu however moved to America alone, and worked in New York as a pawn shop owner in the local Chinatown for many years. In 1947, Wu opened up his own football stadium, a Chinese restaurant and his own hotel amongst many other establishments. About a few years later, Chu founded the Red Dragon Triads, one of the most deadliest Chinese organisations in NY. One of his most loyal men, Xi Fong, became the organisation's Underboss after Mr. Chu's youngest son was killed and he was more or less presented on many meetings instead of Wu. Chu very rarely showed himself as the boss of the Red Dragon, but still ruled with an iron fist. In Mafia In 1976 he was seen riding with Leone Galante and Vito Corleone as they talked about how Vito had messed up Chinatown and started a war between the mafia families and the Triads, more specifically, Red Dragon. Mr. Chu and the Dragons are significantly weakened by Vito and Joe Clemenza, in revenge for them killing Henry Tomasino. Then they lose more soldiers and blame their former ally Vincis for the loss, they start attacking the Vinci Family even threatening to butcher up Don Vinci the same way as they did Henry. Leone Galante spoke on behalf of the Commission and Mr. Chu represented the Red Dragon. It was decided that Vito would whack Don Carlo Falcone as an atonement for the Dragons and to possibly eliminate the heat from the FBI's and feds. Vito kills Don Falcone and the gangs end the war, however while Vito was safe from death and regarded an hero, Joe was taken off to answer for his role in starting a war with the Triads. Death Mr. Chu died on March 2, 1992, from pneumonia in Los Angeles, California, aged 81. He was interred at Calvary Cemetery, East Los Angeles. Wu is survived by his two children and extended family. Trivia *He mostly blamed the Vinci Family for Red Dragon's loss. *He was good friends with Leone Galante. *He named his organisation after the mercenary group in China called the Red Dragon Clan, founded by the Edenian half-god, Daegon. *His quote on top is Mr. Kennedy's intro in WWE. *Wu is one of the few Asian people on the world to have blue eyes, however Chu is rumoured to be having Scandinavian ancestry which could explain his Aryan eyes. Gallery Mr._Chu.png|Mr. Chu gotta gun! Chu_arms_spread.jpg|Chu's model. Chu's_face.png|Chu's face. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Old Farts Category:Mafia Category:Cute people Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Chinese Category:Dons Category:Gang Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Fat .... Category:Clean Aryan race Category:Fathers Category:Mobsters Category:Aryans Category:Neutral Evil